Times Have Changed
by Miami Scene
Summary: Life and relationships change as Jessie begins her fifth year at Hogwarts, will they be for the better?
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**WOHOO! Story five is here! Took long enough eh? The summary is a work in progress but in the mean time here is chapter one of story five!**

**Skyah Charity Rain: Thank you so much! I'm going to try and keep up with this one, if I need help I will most defiantly ask :D**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Erika stop it!" Jessie shouted at the 10 year old.

"You aren't the boss of me Jezebel!" Erika replied snidely.

"Erika Hansen I mean it. Leave Hattie alone."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Erika screamed "You aren't my mom!"

Erika shoved Hattie before racing back into the Orphanage. Jessie pulled four year old Hattie Masters off the ground, she crouched down and brushed the dirt off.

"Why does Erika have ta be a meanie?" Hattie sniffled.

"I think she's just angry at the world Hattie. She'll come around." Jessie assured the little girl.

"I seem to remember picking you off the ground a few years ago. Except it was usually because you pushed back."

Jessie stood up and turned around "SHANNARA!"

Jessie rushed into the older girls arms, hugging her tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit. I heard it was someones birthday in a few days."

"You'd be right." Jessie said scooping up Hattie.

"Where's Miss. Carter?"

"Inside. Come on." Jessie led Shannara up the stairs and into the orphanage.

Once inside Jessie put Hattie down "Go play kiddo."

"How's school going?" Shannara asked as they continued on.

"Alright. A lot of stuff went on last year. Some good, some bad."

"Good as in?" Shannara smirked.

"George and I are NOT dating. I mean we got closer but we aren't dating."

"Not yet anyway!" Shannara added with a grin.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"JEZEBEL!"

Jessie groaned pulling her blanket over her head, Mrs. Livingston shouting her name at the top of her lungs was not something she wanted to hear at six in the morning.

"Better go freak." Marcy said from her bed by the door.

"Bite me Kent!" Jessie snapped tossing her covers off.

Jessie pulled herself off the bed and headed to the door, kicking the leg of Marcy's bed a she went.

"Bitch!" Marcy snapped turning to glare at Jessie.

"Takes one to know one!" Jessie spat back.

"JEZ-"

"I'm COMING!" Jessie shouted coming down the stairs slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hurry up! You have visitors.

"Who would visit her!" Marcy said from the top of the stairs.

"Your mom!" Jessie snapped.

"You are so done freak!" Marcy shouted running at Jessie.

Jessie jumped off the last stair and tore into Mrs. Livingston's office, slamming and locking the door. Jessie couldn't help but grin when the loud thud of Marcy hitting the door resounded through the room.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH!" Marcy screamed banging on the door "LET ME IN YOU COWARD!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Livingston roared yanking the door open "BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"

Marcy squeaked before hurrying back to the stair case.

"That was highly immature Black." Mrs. Livingston snapped.

"She started it!"

"I don't CARE!" Mrs. Livingston shouted "I'M FINISHING IT!"

Jessie shrank back slightly, being on the receiving end of Mrs. Livingston's anger was not fun.

"Jessie."

Jessie spun around noticing Professor Dumbledore for the first time.

"Sorry headmaster." Jessie said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright dear. Why don't you go get your things ready."

"My things?" Jessie asked confused.

"You'll be staying elsewhere until you return to school."

"Yes sir!" Jessie grinned before racing back towards her room.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"You're lucky Mrs. Livingston saved your ass freak!" Marcy hissed at Jessie.

"My ass didn't need saving Marcy." Jessie snarked, grabbing her trunk out from under her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your beeswax." Jessie retored, throwing her things into the trunk.

"Probably going to a mental hospital. That's the only place that would take you!" Marcy smirked "Your friends are probably all imaginary."

"Well you know about imaginary friends wouldn't you Marcy?" Jessie replied, closing her trunk.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"Where are we sir?" Jessie asked glancing at the old brick condo's.

Dumbledore just smiled handing Jesse a piece of parchment "Don't read it out loud. Just memorize it."

Jessie scanned the parchment before handing it back to Dumbledore, who lit it on fire with his wand.

"Now think of the words on the parchment."

Jessie did as she was told, within minutes another house popped out between number 11 and 13.

"Welcome home Miss. Black." Dumbledore said pushing the door open.

"Well well. Look who's here."

"DAD!" Jessie squealed before hugging Sirius tightly.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks."

"Miss. Granger and the Weasley's will be here tomorrow Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Perfect!" Sirius smiled.

"What about Harry?" Jessie asked.

"I can't tell you right now." Dumbledore said opening the door "Oh and Jessie?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would recommend you not tell Mr. Potter you're here." With that Dumbledore was gone.

**Review! :D**


	2. Memories

**Here is chapter two! :D **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: Memories**

Sirius and Jessie decided to wait to have her birthday when the others got to Number 12. She was currently flopped on the couch listening to the iPod Shannara got her for her birthday. The moment she heard the door open Jessie shot off the couch, leaving her iPod forgotten. Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys still playing through the head phones. She spotted him before he spotted her.

"ARGH!" George Weasley exclaimed when the girl tackled him.

"GEORGIE-BOY!" Jessie exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Looks like someones going through a serious case of twin withdrawal." Fred grinned leaning against the wall.

"I thought you guys would never get here!" Jessie exclaimed helping Ginny with her trunk "Come on I'll show you your rooms."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"So where's our room?" George asked as he and Fred followed Jessie up another flight of stairs away from Ron and Ginny's room's.

"On this landing." Jessie said "And guess who's room this is." Jessie pointed to room across from the twins room.

"Please tell us its not mum and dad's!" Fred groaned.

"Its mine you wing nut." Jessie grinned hooking her arm in Fred's and dragging him towards his and George's room.

"Hmm. Not bad." George said looking around the room shoving Fred over and throwing his trunk on the bed by the door.

Jessie laughed as she watched the twins fight over the bed before she turned and headed across the hall to her room.

"Where are you going!" Fred cried racing after the 15 year old, his brother hot in his heels.

"To my room." Jessie replied.

"I wanna see!" George said jumping up and down like an over active 5 year old.

"Alright alright keep your shirt on." Jessie replied pushing open her bedroom door.

"Hey how come yours looks normal?" Fred asked, noticing the fact that her room seemed to be the cleanest room in the house.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged "I guess dad wanted me to feel at home."

"I don't remember these pictures?" George asked plucking two framed pictures off Jessie's night stand.

Both photos were taken at the Qudditch World Cup the previous summer. The first was of the twins standing side by side holding Jessie up bridal style, Jessie had her arms around George's neck, all three were laughing. The second looked like it had been taken on the sly. George had his arms wrapped around Jessie's shoulders, Jessie's left hand over George's, her head against his chest. The people in both photos were completely still.

"Hermione took them. I didn't even know about them until she sent them to me as an early birthday present."

"Aww look at the little cuties." Fred grinned looking over George's shoulder.

"Fred!" Ginny called coming into the room "Mum wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Fred sighed following his little sister out of the room.

"I wonder what we were looking at." George thought out loud.

"I think Fred was terrorizing Percy." Jessie said walking over to George and taking the photos from his hand.

"If that were the case we'd be killing ourselves laughing." George informed her as she set the photo back on her nightstand.

When Jessie turned back around she realized how close her and George were. George bowed his head slightly, Jessie sucked in a breath, and closed her eyes when she felt George's breath on her neck.

"George." Jessie whispered her hand going to his chest.

"GEORGIE-BOY!" Fred shouted bounding up the stairs causing the two teens to back away from each other quickly "What are you two up to?" he asked grinning as he leaned against the door jam.

"Nothing." Jessie replied pushing past George and out of the room.

"What?" Fred asked when his twin glared at him.

"You have the WORST timing ever!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie splashed cold water on her face before glancing at herself in the mirror. She'd promised herself she wouldn't fall for George, but it was hard to fight what her heart wanted.

"Jessie?" George called through the door, tapping on it lightly.

Jessie clamped a hand over her mouth, the last think she wanted to do was talk to him at the moment.

"Jessie come on." George pleaded "Come on I know you're in there"

Jessie moved away from the door, hoping like hell he'd just go away.

"Jessie please." she heard him rest his head against the door.

After a few minutes he finally gave up "Okay, but don't think for a minute that I'm going to forget about what happened. And we're gonna talk about it eventually."

Jessie stepped forward and pressed her palm against the door, she heard George sigh before his footsteps moving slowly away from the bathroom and then down the stairs. Jessie turned and leaned against the door before sliding down it, tears streaming down her face, how had it gotten this bad? How was she able to let her best friend get so close only to throw up a wall in his face?

***Ducks objects* I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm a horrible person! I wanted to give her some teen angst and besides, Jessie really is her own worst enemy especially when it comes to George. I swear it will get better!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
